Juntando a los peleadores
by Anzu Kazami
Summary: Cuando los peleadores no son capaces de revelar sus sentimientos, tendrán que recibir "Ayuda" de una persona, o mas bien, de dos. ShunXAlice, DanXRuno, AceXMira
1. Chapter 1

**Anzu: bien, como lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el primer capi de mi nuevo fic**

**Shun: ¿Va a ser sobre mi?**

**Anzu: Si señor engreido, va ser sobre ti **

**Shun: Entonces si me gustara**

**Anzu: Sin mas que decir, aqui el capi, Disfrutenlo**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>En una linda tarde, los peleadores estaban reunidos como de costumbre en el restaurante de Runo. Cada uno en su propio mundo; Dan comiéndose todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, Runo haciendo un inútil intento de detenerlo, Alice ordenando todo antes de abrir y observando divertida a sus amigas y Ace y Mira hablando de sus cosas. Todos estaban concentrados en sus cosas hasta que la puerta se cerró de golpe, atrayendo la atención de todos, no era más que cierto chico pelinegro que entró molesto al lugar.<p>

-Parece que alguien se paró del lado equivocado de la cama hoy – Se burló Dan

-Tú también estarías así si hubieras recibido la noticia que me dieron – respondió Shun de mala gana

-¿Por fin alguien te dijo que no eres tan genial como crees? – preguntó burlista Ace

-No digas tonterías

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó para que estés enojado? – Preguntó curiosa Alice

-Mi hermana viene de visita mañana – Dijo fastidiado

-¿Tienes una hermana? – dijeron todos al unísono

-En realidad, tengo dos

-¿Y porque nunca nos habías hablado de ellas? – preguntó Alice un poco enojada

-No lo sé, quizá se me olvidó

-¿Y como se llaman tus hermanas? – dijo Runo

-Hikari y Anzu

-¿Y cuantos años tienen? - preguntó Dan

-¿Y como porque quieres saber eso? – dijo Runo

-Porque si no están muy chicas, puedo andar con alguna de ellas.

Al terminar de decir esto, el castaño recibió un golpe de parte de Runo.

-Amm Hikari tiene 17 y Anzu tiene 16, y ni pienses en acercarte a alguna de ellas Kuso – Dijo Shun

-Aguarda, dijiste "mi hermana viene de visita" no mis hermanas – Habló Mira

-Es porque solo va a venir Anzu, creo que Hikari aun no sale de vacaciones

-Supongo que tienes que recogerla en el aeropuerto – Dijo Ace

-Si, tengo que recogerla mañana a las 11:00 a.m. – dijo con fastidio

-Tengo una idea

-Dila rápido antes de que muera de soledad

-Muy gracioso Ace, ¿Qué tal si te acompañamos a recoger a tu hermana?

-Es una buena idea Dan, quien diría que tenías de esas – Se burló Runo

-Dejemos de insultar a Dan un momento – sugirió Mira – Hay que ponernos de acuerdo en esto. Mañana en la mañana pasamos por tu hermana al aeropuerto, la traemos al café para conocerla mejor y luego le damos un tour por la ciudad ¿Te parece Shun?

-Está bien

Al día siguiente, el grupo de amigos estaba en el aeropuerto esperando la llegada de la hermana de Shun.

-¿Por qué se demora tanto el avión? – Preguntó un desesperado Dan

-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Apenas lleva 5 minutos de retraso – trató de calmarlo Ace

-Pero ya tengo hambre, ¡quiero ir a comer!

-Si no te callas no vas a llegar al desayuno – lo amenazó Runo

-Está bien me callo

Esperaron ahí otros 5 minutos, hasta que una chica se acercó a donde estaban

-¡Shun eres tu! – Dijo, más bien gritó la chica mientras se lanzaba hacia el pelinegro

-Me…dejas…de…abrazar…no…puedo…respirar – logró articular Shun

-Ups, lo siento. Pero me alegra mucho verte

-¿No nos vas a presentar? – dijo Alice

-Claro, chicos ella es mi hermana menor

-¡Hola! Me llamo Anzu Kazami – Anzu era alta, con cabello café un poco arriba de los hombros y degrafilado, ojos extrañamente violetas y tez blanca

-Mucho gusto gusto, yo soy Alice Gehabich – Se presentó la pelinaranja – Ellos son Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, Mira Clay y Ace Grit

-¿Todos ustedes son amigos de Shun?

-Si – dijeron al unísono

-Bueno, me alegra saber que mi hermano ya no es un amargado solitario

-A QUIEN LE DICES AMARGADO

-Retiro lo dicho, sigue siendo igual

-Y parece que sigues siendo la misma niñita consentida

-NO ME DIGAS NIÑITA, Y MUCHO MENOS CONSENTIDA

-Eso es lo que eres

-Chicos, chicos tranquilos, no peleen – los trato de tranquilizar Alice

-De acuerdo, me calmo - contesto Shun

- Wow hasta que alguien te puede calmar. Dime Alice ¿Eres su novia?

-Oficialmente no- rio Ace mientras Shun y Alice se sonrojaban

- Si lo debes saber hermanita, Alice es solo mi amiga

-Dejemos este tema de lado y vallamos al café, ¿les parece? – sugirio Runo

- siiii, ya me estoy muriendo de hambre – Se quejo Dan

- ¡Deja de pensar en comida solo un minuto Kuso! – lo regaño Runo

- obligame – La reto

- ¿Es serio queres que te obligue?

- R-Runo mejor ya vámonos – Dijo Mira para evitar una pelea

-De acuerdo, golpeare a Dan alrato

-¿Siempre son asi? – Pregunto Anzu

-Normalmente si, al menos ahorita no salió nadie lastimado – Le respondió Alice

* * *

><p><strong>Anzu: Hasta aqui el capi, espero que les haya gustada<strong>

**Shun: te metiste en la historia, y como mi hermana**

**Anzu: Sip, veras que sera divertido tenerme ahi, aparte no voy a estar sola n_n**

**Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, en un review plis!**

_**Anzu Kazami**_


	2. Descubrimiento

**Anzu: ¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! Estuve muy ausente estos días, pero porfin tuve tiempo de subir el capitulo dos ^^**

**Shun: si, esta historia donde la niñita tenía que meterse ¬¬**

**Anzu: A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑITA, NINJA EMO**

**Shun: NO SOY NINGUN EMO, NIÑA MIMADA**

**Anzu: AMARGADO**

**Shun: LOCA**

****SE HA PRODUCIDO UN ERROR EN LA INTRODUCCIÓN. MIENTRAS SE ARREGLA, PORFAVOR DISFRUTEN DEL FIC****

**GRACIAS A ****, Alicelove001, DiagmussxKissna, Aki-nee.19, anitajunio, Hikari-Kazami y Amaya Kuso por sus reviews**

* * *

><p>-¡Si llegamos! –gritó Dan cuando entraron al restaurante Misaki<p>

-No tienes que gritar, estamos atrás de ti – Lo regañó Ace

-Grito porque estoy feliz, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-Mi problema es que tus gritos son INSOPORTABLES

-Chicos, chicos, dejen de pelear, ¿Qué quieren dar una mala impresión ante Anzu – intervino Mira

-¡El empezó! – dijeron los dos chicos al unísono

-No importa quien empezó, no deben pelear enfrente de las visitas

-De acuerdo, me disculpare con Dan, pero solo porque tú me lo pides Mira

-Que buen chico eres al hacerle caso a tu futura novia Ace – se burló Shun

-¡C-CALLATE KAZAMI, MIRA Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS! – gritó Ace, quien estaba sonrojado al igual que Mira

_*Hmm, parece que acabo de descubrir algo muy interesante aquí*_ pensó Anzu mientras observaba la escena

-Bueno, dejen de pelear y sentémonos, hay que planear todo para mañana – dijo Alice

-¿Planear que cosa? – preguntó Shun

-Pues un tour a la ciudad. Tu hermana es nueva y no la conoce, así que hay que enseñársela – contestó Runo

-N-No tienen que preocuparse por eso, yo vine a Tokio a visitar a mi hermano, no a molestar a nadie – dijo la pelicafe apenada

-No es ninguna molestia para nosotros, es más, hasta será divertido – dijo Mira

-En ese caso, acepto su tour. ¿A dónde vamos a ir mañana?

-Podemos ir a la feria, ¿a ti te gustan esas cosas no? – dijo Shun

-Es buena idea – dijo Ace

-Bueno, está decidido, mañana a las 3 nos vemos ahí – dijo Runo

-Ya decidido eso, ¿Podemos comer ya? – Dijo un desesperado pelicafé

-¡Deja de pensar en comida! – reclamaron todos a excepción de Anzu

-Dan, enserio, ¿no puedes pasar ni un solo día sin pensar en comida? – preguntó la peliazul – es desesperante

-Tal vez sea desesperante, pero aun así me quieres

-Q-que tonterías dices

-Runo, te sonrojaste – dijo divertida Mira

-N-No es cierto – trató de justificarse

-Sí, si es cierto, estas muy roja – ahora Alice hablo

-M-Mejor voy a la cocina – Dijo Runo, posteriormente, se fue

-Bravo Dan, incomodaste a tu novia, eres un genio – dijo sarcástico el ojigris

-RUNO NO ES MI NOVIA

-no todavía

-QUE A TI TE GUSTE MIRA NO SIGNIFICA QUE A MI ME GUSTA RUNO

-ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER

-Amm, Ace, acabas de admitir que te gusta Mira – dijo Shun

-Este…yo…iré a ayudar a Runo – dijo la pelinaranja nerviosa, imitando el gesto de hace unos minutos de su amiga

-Serán idiotas, ya hicieron que Mira y Runo se incomodaran

-No deberías insultar así a tus amigos hermanito

-Es lo que se merecen

-Pero fuiste un poco duro, ¿no crees?

-Acostúmbrate a esa actitud en tu hermano, siempre es así – dijo Dan

-Sí, supongo que sí, aparte de amargado les falta al respeto a los pocos amigos que tienen

-Yo no soy un amargado, y no me gusta que me digas asi niñita mimada

-SABES QUE ODIO QUE ME DIGAN ASI NINJA EMO

-Y TU SABES QUE NO ME DEBES DECIR EMO NIÑA CONSENTIDA

-GRUÑÓN

-FASTIDIOSA

-OIGAN, OIGAN, CALMENSE – los tranquilizó Alice

-¡FUE SU CULPA! – Dijeron Shun y Anzu mientras señalaban al otro

-LA CULPA FUE DE LOS DOS, ASÍ QUE CALMENSE Y COMPORTENSE COMO HERMANOS

-De acuerdo

-Y como siempre, tu novia es la única que te controla Shun

-¡CALLATE ACE!

-Ire a ver si Mira y Runo necesitan ayuda en la cocina – dijo Alice retirándose del lugar

-Bravo, ahora Alice se fue

-Lo repito, son unos idiotas

_*Así que cada uno tiene a su pareja, creo que este viaje va a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba*_

Después de un rato las chicas llegaron con la comida. Todos empezaron a comer y a platicar. Empezaron a llegar clientes al restaurante y las chicas ayudaron a Runo a atenderlos, ya que sus papás no estaban.

-No sabía que atender clientes fuera tan agotador – dijo la ojivioleta algo cansada

-Yo te dije que te iba cansar y mejor ayudaras en la cocina, pero como siempre no me hiciste caso – la regañó Shun

-Shun, seamos honestos, a ti nadie te hace caso – rió Dan

-Jaja muy gracioso – dijo sarcástico el pelinegro – será mejor que nos vayamos Anzu, tienes que ir a la casa a desempacar tus maletas e instalarte

-De acuerdo, nos vemos chicos fue un placer conocerlos. Los veo mañana – se despidió

Los dos hermanos salieron del restaurante con dirección al dojo Kazami. En cuanto llegaron, se dirigieron a la que sería la habitación de Anzu. El cuarto era amplio, con un closet, una cama individual, un pequeño buró junto a esta, un ropero y una ventana con vista al jardín trasero. Todos los muebles eran blancos con detalles rosas, que hacían juego con las paredes pintadas de rosa y adornadas con mariposas y flores de colores.

-Aquí está tu habitación, te dejo para que desempaques

-Vaya, está igual a como la recuerdo

-¿En serio aun te acuerdas? Estabas muy pequeña cuando te fuiste

-Pues, así como acordarme de todo, no. Pero los pocos recuerdos que tengo se parecen a esta habitación

-Si bueno, el abuelo no quiso cambiarla. Por cierto, dudo que lo veas, se fue de viaje a no sé qué ciudad. No sé cuando regrese.

-Está bien. Oye, ¿la otra habitación sigue igual?

-Sí. Bueno ahora si te dejo.

En cuanto Shun salió, la pelicafé comenzó a desempacar y acomodar su habitación. Una vez terminada esa labor, tomó una pequeña libreta y escribió unas cuantas cosas, hasta que su celular sonó y la interrumpió

-¿Bueno? – contestó

-_¿Qué tal todo en Tokio? ¿Ya te instalaste? – se oyó una voz al otro lado del teléfono_

-Si, acabo de terminar. Sabes justamente te iba a hablar

_-¿A si, para qué?_

-Pues, digamos que necesito tu ayuda para resolver unos problemas

_-Apenas llevas un día allá, no es posible que ya tengas problemas_

-No son problemas míos, sino de unos amigos. Ellos no los pueden resolver solos y tengo una idea para ayudarlos, pero necesito tu ayuda

_-Por favor dime que no es una de esas ideas locas tuyas. Si es así no te ayudaré_

-Tienes que ayudarme, es tu responsabilidad

_-Odio que uses eso en mi contra. Está bien, iré a Tokio, de todas formas iba a ir_

-¡Eso quería oír! Escucha, si tomas el avión que yo tomé, a las diez estarás aquí

_-Ok, eso haré. Ahora dime, ¿en qué consiste tu idea esa?_

-Es algo muy simple, te lo contaré...

* * *

><p><strong>Anzu: Bien, hasta aquí el cap, espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Shun: dime, con quien estabas hablando por teléfono**

**Anzu: eso es un secreto, ya lo sabrás en el próximo cap**

**Shun: bien, pero siento que será malo para mi**

**Anzu: si, creo que si.**

**Dudas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y demás en un review please n.n**

_**Anzu Kazami**_


	3. Llega la ayuda juntando a la pareja 1

**Anzu:¡ Hola a tods! me reporto aquí con un nuevo capi de este fic, el cual se me ocurrió esperando mi clase de dibujo**

**Shun: prefieres escribir a hacer tu tarea, eso no está bien**

**Anzu: se te subió el rol de hermano mayor un poquito a la cabeza, ¿No crees?**

**Shun: no**

**Anzu: si tu dices. Gracias a ****, Alicelove001, DiagmussxKissna, Aki-nee.19, anitajunio, Hikari-Kazami, Amaya Kuso, Sariiii, y Konan-Roia por sus reviews. No les quito más su tiempo, así que aquí les dejo el cap**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECES**

* * *

><p>-Shun, Shun – susurraba la pelicafé moviendo a su hermano para intentar despertarlo –Shun despierta, SHUUUUUUNN<p>

-¿POR QUE ME DESPIERTAS? – le devolvió el grito estando aún adormilado

-Ya es tarde para que sigas dormido

-Sabes, hay personas que preferimos dormir toda la tarde en vacaciones

-Pues para tu mala suerte, yo no soy una de ellas, así que levántate

El pelinegro se levantó de mala gana, si algo le molestaba más que cualquier cosas era ser despertado a la fuerza. Quería a su hermana, pero había veces que hacía cosas que lo irritaban, como eso. Ambos bajaron a desayunar, cuando terminaron limpiaron la mesa y se dirigieron al patio trasero

-Así que es tu hora de entrenar – dijo la ojivioleta - ¿Crees que podría hacerlo contigo?

-No lo creo, es muy peligroso para ti – respondió Shun – estás fuera de práctica

-Vamos, solo hace 2 años que no entreno, aparte estoy segura de que así se pasará más rápido el tiempo

-Hmp, está bien, pero solo por hoy

Entrenaron bastante tiempo, a veces Shun tenía que ayudar a su hermana para recordar los movimientos básicos, pero al final se acopló sin problemas. Llegada la tarde, partieron hacia la feria para encontrarse con sus amigos

-Hola Anzu, hola Shun – Saludó Alice a los recién llegados

-Hola Alice, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí? – le preguntó Shun

-No, como 5 minutos

-Bien, hay que esperar a los demás

Pasados los minutos llegaron Ace, Mira, Runo y Dan

-¿A que quieren jugar primero? – Preguntó la ojiazul – yo voto por los carros chocones

-Yo prefiero la montaña rusa – contestó Runo

-Yo apoyo a Mira – dijo la ojiverde

-Yo igual – los demás secundaron la decisión

-Decidido, vamos por… - Ace no pudo terminar su frase, ya que chocó con alguien que iba corriendo, provocando que cayera al suelo

-¡Pero que torpe soy! – dijo la chica al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido – lo siento, estaba buscando un juego y no me di cuenta que estabas ahí

-No te preocupes – le respondió el ojigris mientras se paraba – yo no me fijé que…que venías…corriendo

No Pudo pronunciar lo último muy bien, solo podía mirar a la chica que tenía en frente. Era alta, muy bonita, con cabello largo y lacio color rojo, adornado por unos grandes y hermosos ojos esmeralda

-Digamos que la culpa fue de los dos. Me llamo Kori Grayson, ¿Y tú?

-Ace…Ace Grit, mucho gusto

-Hola Kori mucho gusto – dijo Mira poniéndose entre los dos – yo soy Mira, ellos son Alice, Runo, Dan, Shun y Anzu

-Mucho gusto a todos ¿A dónde se dirigían?

-Íbamos a los carros chocones

-¡Qué coincidencia! Ese es el juego que estaba buscando, ¿Será que los puedo acompañar?

-Claro – respondieron todos menos Mira

Empezaron a buscar el juego todos juntos, aunque más bien estaban hablando básicamente por parejas: Runo regañando a Dan por cada tontería que éste decía, Shun y Alice hablando de cosas cotidianas y Ace y Kori conociéndose mientras Mira le decía quien sabe cuántas cosas de la pelirroja a Anzu

-Es que no entiendo porque nos tiene que acompañar, puede ir sola

-Mira, es por amabilidad, a parte no creo que te afecte tener una amiga nueva

-No, pero ella no me trae bueno espina

-¿No será que te molesta que esté con Ace?

-C-Claro que no, Ace puede hablar con quien quiera

-Si tu lo dices, bueno llegamos, ¿Qué tal s subimos a los autos por parejas?

-¡Es una buena idea! Yo me subo con Ace

-No recuerdo que estuviéramos de acuerdo en que subieras con nosotros Kori

-Mira, se amable con ella

-De acuerdo, sube con Ace, yo subiré con Anzu

-Yo con Runo

-Entonces yo subiré con Alice

-Bien, ahora subamos, ¡Y a divertirnos!

Estando en la pista, cada carro chocaba con otros al azar, excepto en el que iba conduciendo la ojiazul, ya que constantemente chocaba en la parte de atrás del carro de Kori y Ace

-¿No crees que estás chocando mucho con ese carro?

-No, es coincidencia

Al terminar el juego, era el turno de ir a la montaña rusa, se subieron igual por parejas, Mira estaba cada vez más enojada al ver como Ace y la "chica nueva" se llevaban mejor

-Oye Alice, ¿No se te hace conocida Kori de algún lado?

-No creo Shun

-Juraría que la he visto antes

-Tal vez sea tu imaginación

-Sí, quizá

Se subieron a más juegos, como la rueda de la fortuna y la casa del terror. Al terminar, Mira no pudo resistir más y decidió hablar

-Ace, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, que pasa

-Será mejor ir para allá, donde estemos solos

-Está bien

-Creo que lograste tu cometido "Kori"

-¿En serio? Significa que ya me puedo quitar todo esto verdad

-Aun no, hay que ver si se hace efectivo, vamos

-¿Y que querías decirme?

-Es solo que…me molesta un poco que estés tan cerca de Kori

-¿Te molesta? Un momento, ¿estás celosa?

-Y-yo no dije eso, me molesta que esté tanto tiempo con alguien que apenas conociste hoy

-No veo que tiene de malo, estoy tratando de hacer nuevas amistades. A mí no me molesta que tu le hables a cada tipo que te ve bonito

-No tendría por qué molestarte

-Entonces porque a ti te molesta que hable con alguien nuevo

-Porque…no confío en ella

-¿Solo es por eso? Creo que estoy lo bastante grandecito como para cuidarme solo

-N-no me refería a eso, es solo que me preocupo por ti, es todo

-Puedo cuidarme solo gracias, aparte tú y yo solo somos amigos, a pesar de todo

-¿A qué te refieres con "a pesar de todo"?

-Mira, te he demostrado de mil maneras posibles que te quiero, no sólo como amigos, sino como algo más. Pero parece que o no te das cuenta o que simplemente quieres seguir así

-Ace yo, no sé qué decir

-No digas nada, se qué tu sólo me quieres como un amigo, aunque tú a mi me gustes mucho

-Ace tú, a mí también me gustas

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro, siempre me has gustado, pero yo pensé que yo a ti no

-Debí habértelo dicho antes

Se quedar viendo el uno al otro, cada vez se acercaban más y más al rostro del otro, sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse cuando…

-Kyaaa! Qué lindo – Se escuchó una voz

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que se gustaban, solo necesitaban un empujoncito

-¿Quién está ahí?

-No te asustes Ace, somos nosotras

Después de decir eso, salieron de un árbol detrás de la pareja Anzu y Kori

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Y qué es eso de que necesitábamos un empujoncito?

-Tranquila Mira, te lo explicaré, la niñita aquí a lado mío se dio cuenta de que ustedes, pues…se gustaban, así que me pidió ayuda

-Y tu de donde la conoces

-Bueno, eso se los diré junto con los demás, así que par de tortolitos, vamos hacia allá´

Se reunieron con los demás, quienes miraban confundidos la escena: la pelirroja y la ojivioleta hablando como amigas de hace años y Ace y Mira agarrados de la mano

-¿Qué esta…..?

-Antes de que hagan alguna pregunta – interrumpió a su hermano – les diré que parece que ellos dos se acaban de hacer novios, y todo gracias a mí y a Kori

-Creí que no conocías a Kori

-Técnicamente, yo nunca dije eso. Aunque debo decir que les mentí en algo

-¿Y en qué nos mentiste?

-Ya verán

Kori prosiguió a quitarse lo que parecían ser unos pupilentes esmeraldas, revelando unos hermosos ojos color ámbar. También se retiro su larga cabellera roja, para así mostrar su bella y verdadera cabellera negra. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esto, y más cierto ojiambar que no tardó en hablar

-Hikari, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – preguntó desconcertado

-¿¡LA CONOCES! – preguntaron todos asombrados, a excepción de ambas chicas "nuevas"

-Claro que la conozco, es mi hermana

-Jeje, hola Shun, ¿Como has estado?

* * *

><p><strong>Shun: sabía que este capitulo iba a traer problemas<strong>

**Anzu: amm Ace y Mira están juntos, llegó alguien con quien te puedo molestar, yo no le veo el problema**

**Shun: es fácil para ti decirlo, yo soy el que va a ser molestado por mis dos hermanas fastidiosas**

**Anzu: nosotras vamos a ser la que te vamos a tener que soportar a ti, ninja emo**

**Shun: no tengo ganas de pelear hoy, mejor despídete **

**Anzu: lo haré porque quiero, no por que tu me lo digas**

**Shun: como sea**

**Anzu: gracias por leer el cap, de seguro ya sabrán con quien estaba hablando en el anterior. Espero lo sigan leyendo ^^**

**QUEJAS, DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, OPINIONES, DISGUSTOS Y DEMÁS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Anzu Kazami**_


	4. Discusión

**Anzu: Aquí me reporto con la continuación de este fic que en definitiva lo tenía muy abandonado, pero lo bueno es que tendré a un nuevo compañero conmigo**

**Shun: y eso que tiene de bueno**

**Anzu: que él me ayudará con mis planes**

**Shun: eso no es bueno para mí**

**Anzu: para mi si**

**No les quito más su tiempo, así que aquí está el cap.**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>-¿Me vas a contestar mi pregunta? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que llegarías aquí la próxima semana<p>

-Ya lo sé pero…ven acá te lo decimos – dijo la pelinegra mientras jalaba a su hermano mayor lejos de los demás.

-¿Y bien?

-El cuso se acabó antes y como Anzu me pidió ayuda, decidí venir antes

-¿Y qué clase de ayuda te pidió?

-Pues…ella me dijo que dos de tus amigos se querían, pero no se animaban a decírselo, así que me pidió ayuda para hacer que lo hicieran

-Les he dicho muchas veces que no está bien que se metan en la vida de los demás

-Shun, no te enojes con ella, fue mi culpa. Yo fui la que le pidió ayuda y ella sólo cumplió su deber como hermana mayor

-Hmp, de acuerdo, lo dejaré pasar esta vez pero no quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer, ¿entendido?

-Entendido – dijeron ambas chicas al unísono, colocando sus manos con los dedos cruzados detrás de ellas

-Ahora, tienen que aclarar todo con ellos, den una buena excusa

Los tres hermanos volvieron a donde estaban sus demás amigos, y cierta parejita esperaba por una explicación

-¿Y bien? – pregunto el ojigris

-¿Y…bien qué? – se hizo la desentendida la ojiambar

-¿Ya nos van a explicar porque todo eso? – ahora fue la ojiazul

-Pues, verán… - Hikari iba a explicar pero fue interrumpida por su hermana

-Yo les explicaré, Hikari estudia actuación en su preparatoria, y uno de sus "logros" es interpretar a un personaje y que nadie la reconozca, así que le sugerí que hiciera ese ejercicio aquí para ver si es lo suficientemente buena para no ser reconocida por Shun.

-Bien, la parte de "Kori" está cubierta – analizó la peliazul – ahora expliquen porque el causarle celos a Mira

-Porque, quería probar las habilidades y fingir que me gustaba alguien, pero no iba a saberlo a menos de que mi actuación le diera celos a alguien

-Y como yo me di cuenta de que Ace y Mira se gustaban, digamos que era el escenario perfecto

-Y, ¿no creen que es un poco exagerado hacer todo eso nada más por un simple ejercicio de actuación? – Preguntó Dan

-Las actrices se toman muy en serio sus prácticas – respondió Shun

-Bien, entonces aclarado todo, ¿sin resentimientos? – La pelinegra le tendió la mano a Mira, quién la estrechó sin reproche

-Claro, hagamos como que esto nunca pasó

-¡Qué bonito! Ya se aclaró todo. Ahora si me disculpan, voy por algo de tomar

Anzu fue a la cafetería del parque, compró una soda y un pastelillo, decidió sentarse en una de las mesas que había para comer y de paso revisar su pequeño cuaderno

-Le prometí a Shun que no me iba a meter, pero creo que no cuenta si una cruza los dedos – dijo para sí misma divertida – bien, Ace y Mira ya están así que los siguientes son...

-Sabes, no es normal que una chica hable sola, y menos una tan linda como tu – la interrumpió una voz masculina

-¿A si? Pues no es normal que un chico interrumpa a una chica mientras habla sola, y menos si es un extraño – dijo la ojivioleta aun observando sus apuntes

-Pues tal vez si dejaras de ver tu libreta y nos presentáramos ya no sería un extraño, ¿no crees? – dijo el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Supongo que tienes razón – dijo la pelicafé mientras volteaba a ver a su acompañante, era un chico bastante apuesto, de cabello rubio, tez blanca y unos extravagantes lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos, haciéndolo ver más atractivo

-Mi nombre es Masquerade, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Anzu, me llamo Anzu, mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío. Y dime, ¿Qué haces tú sola en un parque de diversiones?

-Pues, en realidad no estoy sola, bien con unos amigos pero quise venir a comer algo

-Eso tiene más sentido

-¿Y tu viniste solo?

-No exactamente, también vine con unos amigos pero me separé de ellos, a veces uno necesita tiempo para estar solo

-Se a que te refieres, a veces siento eso cuando paso mucho tiempo con mi hermano

-Así que tienes un hermano

-En realidad tengo dos: un hermano y una hermana, los dos son más grandes que yo

-Se podría decir que eres la pequeña de la familia, ¿cierto? Tienes suerte, yo siempre quise un hermano o una hermana, pero eso jamás pasó

-No te pierdes de gran cosa, es divertido tener una hermana que me gane solo por un año, pero tener un hermano mayor es malo. Es demasiado sobreprotector con nosotras

-Debe serlo, es el trabajo de los mayores, en especial si tienen hermanas tan bonitas como tu

-Gracias, supongo

El chico rubio y la pelicafé siguieron platicando, no se dieron cuenta de ya habían pasado 15 minutos hasta que una preocupada Hikari los interrumpió

-¡Onee-chan aquí estas! Todos nos preocupamos porque no volviste – le dijo la pelinegra

-Tranquila Hikari, estoy bien. Solo que no estuve al pendiente del tiempo – la tranquilizó la ojivioleta

-En todo caso es mi culpa, yo la entretuve – dijo Masquerade

-no quiero ser grosera pero, ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Hikari

-El es Masquerade, es un amigo que acabo de conocer – explicó Anzu – Ella es mi hermana Hikari

-Es un placer Hikari

-El placer es mío, bueno hermanita ya vámonos antes de que…

-Hikari, Anzu, ¿Por qué es que tardan tanto? – se escuchó la voz de Shun

-Estamos acá Shun

-¿Acabas de decir Shun?

-Sí, así se llama mi hermano

-Esto no es posible

-Niñas, ¿se puede saber porque tardaron tanto?

-Estaba platicando con un amigo

-¿Y con qué ami…? – No pudo terminar la frase cuando vio a Masquerade - ¿Me pueden decir que hacen con ese tipo?

-A mí también me da gusto otra vez Kazami – respondió el rubio con sarcasmo

-¿SE CONOCEN? – dijeron ambas hermanas sorprendidas

-Para mi desgracia sí, este tonto va en la misma escuela que nosotros, ¿Qué estás haciendo con mis hermanas?

-No sabía que eran hermanas tuyas. A decir verdad, nunca lo hubiera adivinado, se ve que ellas son alegres y sociales, todo lo contrario a ti

-Mucho cuidado con tus palabras, porque te puedes arrepentir, vámonos de aquí

-Pero….

-Dije que nos vamos, y si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ellas, te las verás conmigo

-No me dan miedo tus amenazas Kazami. Adiós Anzu, espero volver a verte

-Adiós, lo mismo digo

Los tres hermanos se fueron con los otros, quienes cuando los vieron llegar estaban un poco confundidos al ver a Shun molesto y a sus hermanas entre sorprendidas y con la cara que un niño pone después de ser regañado

-¿Y esas caras? – preguntó Runo

-¿Pasó algo malo? – ahora fue Alice

-Si encontrarse con Masquerade es malo, entonces supongo que sí – respondió la ojidorada

-Ahora entiendo la expresión de Shun – dijo Dan

-¿Y porque se lo encontraron? – preguntó Ace

-Porque mi linda hermanita aquí presente estaba hablando con él

-Yo no veo que tiene de malo

-lo que pasa, es que básicamente Masquerade y Shun son rivales – explicó Alice – ambos son populares, son buenos alumnos y la mayoría de las chicas andan tras ellos, pero no se soportan

-Por eso es que no quiero que se vuelvan a acercar a el

-A mi no me veas, Anzu fue la que se hizo su amiga

-Bueno, entonces no quiero que te acerques a él

-Genial, solo eso me faltaba. No te veo hace dos años y cuando lo hago lo único que haces es darme órdenes. Sabes que, tú no puedes decirme a quien ver y a quien no

-Puedo hacerlo y lo voy a hacer, soy tu hermano mayor

-No me importa, ya tengo 16 años y estoy muy grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones

-Es ridículo que te pongas así sólo por un muchacho

-Es que no es solo uno, siempre que vas de visita nos prohíbes a Hikari y a mi salir con amigos, nos sobreproteges demasiado

-Chicos, chicos, ya no se peleen

-Alice tiene razón. Onee-chan, nii-san, mejor vamos a la casa y hablamos ahí

-Yo no pienso hablar con él, es más, ahora mismo me voy

-Anzu, espera

Ambas chicas Kazami se fueron a dirección al Dojo

-Esta vez, si metiste la pata Shun

-Odio admitirlo, pero apoyo a Dan. Deberías disculparte con ella – dijo Ace

-Yo no tengo que hacer nada, ella es la que no entiende razones – mantuvo su postura el ojidorado

-¿Y no crees que ella talvez tenga razón? ¿Qué las sobreproteges demasiado? – La pelinaranja trataba de analizar la situación

-No, ustedes se ponen de su lado porque no entienden porque lo hago

-Talvez si nos lo dijeras entenderíamos

-No puedo, lo siento

Dicho esto último, imitó a sus hermanas y dejó a sus amigos aun más confundidos de lo que estaban

* * *

><p><strong>Shun: Tu nuevo compañero, ¿es Masquerade?<strong>

**Anzu: si, ¿algun problema?**

**Shun: ahora que lo dices…**

**Masquerade: no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir**

**Shun: ¿También tendré que soportarlo fuera del fic?**

**Masquerade: que puedo decir, me gusta el protagonismo**

**Anzu: y así tendré a alguien que me defienda de ti**

**Shun: genial**

**DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, QUEJAS, RECLAMACIONES Y DEMÁS EN UN REVIEW PLEASE**

_**Anzu Kazami**_


	5. Encerrados: juntando a la pareja 2

**Anzu: HOLA LECTORES Y LECTORAS, ¿ME EXTRAÑARON?**

**Shun: nadie extraña a alguien que se olvida de sus fics 2 meses**

**Masquerade: yo si extrañe tus historias**

**Anzu: aww que tierno eres Masquie, y tu no hables Shun ¬¬ Bueno,tuve muchos problemas estos ultimos meses, que se resumen en viaje, escuela y castigos**

**Shun: ve al grano y presenta el fic**

**Anzu: ok, ok, despues de un laaaaargo descanso, aqui esta la continuación de mi fic, disfrutenlo**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

><p>-Vamos hermana, no te enojes - intentaba tranquilizar la pelinegra a su hermana<p>

-Es que no lo entiendo Hikari, ¿Qué tiene de malo tener un amigo? – le preguntó la ojivioleta

-Escucha, sabes cómo es Shun, lo único que quiere es protegernos, de una forma exagerada pero así es el – le explicó

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero aún así creo que tengo derecho a tener al menos un amigo

-En eso tienes razón, pero no hay que pelar por eso, no es gran cosa

-Tienes ra…. – iba a terminar la frase cuando el ojimiel las llamó

-Hikari, Anzu, ¿están aquí? – Gritó desde la sala

-Estamos en el cuarto Shun – le respondió Hikari

-¿Por qué se fueron del parque tan de repente? – preguntó algo molesto

-No quiero hablar contigo – le dijo la pelicafé dándole la espalda

-¿Sigue enojada por lo de hace rato? – le preguntó e ojiambar a Hikari

-Si, y no creo que se le pase pronto – le contestó

-Como sea, es una tontería que estés así, pero allá tú. Las dejo solas. – Diciendo esto último, el pelinegro se retiró y dejó a sus hermanas solas

-Bueno, dejando este pequeño problema de lado, hay que seguir con nuestro plan

-De acuerdo. Los siguientes son Dan y Runo

-¿Notaste algo que nos sirva para juntarlos?

-Solo que se la pasan molestándose el uno al otro

-Supongo que eso ayuda, saca tu libretita y empecemos a escribir un plan

[-]

Al día siguiente, los peleadores estaban como de costumbre en el restaurante Misaki, esperando para saber a dónde irían esta vez

-¿A un museo? – preguntó un tanto sorprendida Runo

-Sí, me encanta visitar museos y quiero ir a uno, claro si a ustedes no les molesta – explicó Anzu

-A mi no me molesta, yo voy- contestó Mira

-Yo no quiero ir, suena aburrido

-No será aburrido Ace, hay que ir

-Está bien, también voy

-Wow, solo un día de novios y Mira ya te domina, pobre de ti Ace

-Mejor no hables Dan, que tu y Runo aun no son novios y ella ya te domina

- Hey eso no es cierto

-Paren ya, antes de que empiecen una pelea – Mira detuvo la discusión antes de que pasara a mayores

-Llevo menos de una semana aquí y ya me harte de sus peleas – dijo la ojivioleta llevándose una mano a la frente

-Con el tiempo una se acostumbra, aunque es mejor eso a que estén aburridos sin decir nada – dijo alegre Alice

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón

-Bueno ya, ¿vamos al museo? – preguntó Hikari en general

-Vamos – respondieron los demás

Se fueron del restaurante y llegaron al museo, algunos con más alegría que otros

-Bien ya llegamos, ya vimos y ya nos vamos – dijo Ace dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida

-A no, tu no te vas hasta que recorramos todo – dijo Mira a la vez que jalaba a su novio a una de las exposiciones

-Creo que nos dividiremos en parejas, vamos Hikari, a ver que nos encontramos

-Espera One-chan, no necesitas jalarme

-Shun, ¿te parece si buscamos algo interesante?

-Claro Alice, vamos

-¡Esperen! Genial, me dejaron con Dan

-Vamos Runo, será divertido. Ahora busquemos algo entretenido

Cada quien se fue a buscar algo de su interés, mientras conversaba con su acompañante

-Dime, ¿se arreglo ayer el problema con tu hermana?

-No en realidad, cuando llegue a la casa no quiso hablarme en todo el día, no se porque se toma eso tan a pecho

-Pues, de seguro algo de lo que le dijiste la lastimo y tu no te diste cuenta, ¿porque no hablas con ella?

-Que va, es imposible hablar con ella, siempre cree que tiene la razón y no se le puede hace razonar

-Se parece un poco a ti, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, olvídalo

-Es muy linda esta exposición, ¿no crees Ace?

-Supongo que si. Porque no mejor vamos al parque o al cine, ya sabes un lugar donde estemos solos

-Pero, aquí estamos solos

-No me refiero a esto, me refiero a tener una cita

-¿una cita? Me encantaría pero, hoy no, quiero terminar de ver el museo

-De acuerdo, ¿te parece mañana en la tarde?

-Me parece perfecto

-Esto es aburrido, ¿podemos ir a otra exposición?

-No empieces a quejarte Dan, primero terminaremos esta y luego iremos a donde tu quieras

-Eso no es justo.

-Hubieras escogido tú primero, es tu culpa

-No me dejaste escoger, cuando me di cuenta ya me estabas arrastrando a esta parte

-De acuerdo, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿Qué tal ahí?, parece que hay cosas interesantes

Los dos entraron a lugar que Dan escogió, el cual era un cuarto donde habían armas de distintos tipos y épocas.

-Por fin algo que me gusta

-Supongo que no hará daño echar un vistazo

Empezaron a recorrer la exposición. Vieron todas y cada una de las armas con su debida descripción. Terminaron de verlas todas cuando escucharon un ruido extraño, como si una puerta se cerrara. Dan se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, pero había un pequeño problema

-Oye Runo, creo que hay un pequeño problema. Alguien cerró la puerta.

-Eso no es un problema, solo hay que abrirla

-No creo que podamos, no hay perilla en la puerta

-¿Estas bromeando, no?

-Ojala fuera así, estamos encerrados hasta que alguien la abra

-¿¡QUE! ¡NO ME PUEDO QUEDAR AQUÍ ENCERRADA CONTIGO!

-CALMATE, ESTO NO ES MI CULPA. ES DEL IDIOTA QUE LE CERRÓ

-¡Esto es genial! Espero que alguien venga pronto o me volveré loca

* * *

><p><strong>Anzu: owo Se han quedado encerrados!<strong>

**Shun: yo se quien fue ¬¬**

**Masquerade: no arruines la sorpresa Kazami**

**Anzu: Antes de despedirme diré unas cosas más: mis papás me castigaron 15 dias mi compu U_U (suerte que me las arreglé para subir este cap) así que mientras yo no pueda entrar a internet, una amiga subirá los capítulos por mi nwn. **

**DUDAS, QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y DEMÁS EN ****UN REVIEW PLEASE**

_**Anzu Kazami**_


End file.
